batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Scarecrow (Cillian Murphy)
Dr. Jonathan Crane was a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum who conducted experiments on inmates using an identity known as the Scarecrow. Biography Early Life College Professor Jonathan Crane (The Scarecrow) used to work as a College Professor but was fired for teaching his students unnecessary information In League with Ra's al Ghul Dr. Jonathan Crane was a corrupt, sadistic psychiatrist specializing in psychopharmacology at Arkham. Crane was secretly allied with Ra's al Ghul and Carmine Falcone, smuggling the former's hallucinogenic drugs into Gotham to create fear gas to use upon his patients in cruel experiments. Crane testified in court that Victor Zsaz, one of Falcone's assassins, was legally insane and should be moved to Arkham for rehabilitation. This enraged Assistant District Attorney Rachel Dawes, who later accused him of being corrupt. Crane then met with Falcone to discuss having her murdered. When Falcone later attempted to blackmail Crane, Crane donned his Scarecrow mask and doused Falcone with his fear toxin, which drove the mob boss insane and left him repeatedly uttering "Scarecrow". Crane attributed this to Falcone identifying the image with a Jungian archetype. In Crane's first encounter with Batman, he sprayed Batman with his fear toxin and set him on fire, though Batman narrowly escaped with his life and mind intact. With the help of Lucius Fox, Batman acquired an antidote to the toxin. Shortly thereafter, Batman had a second confrontation with Crane, this time at Arkham, where he rescued Rachel Dawes after Crane has sprayed her with his toxin. Batman overpowered Crane's henchmen and sprayed the doctor with a dose of his own medicine, destroying what was left of his sanity and divulging his real superior. : Ra's Al Ghul. Crane was subsequently arrested by Sgt. James Gordon, but later escaped in the mass release of Arkham inmates prompted by Ra's Al Ghul as part of his plot to destroy Gotham. As Ra's Al Ghul unleashed Crane's fear gas on Gotham's slums, Crane, by then calling himself Scarecrow, pursued Rachel and a boy through an alley on a horse, dragging a dead mounted police officer from its stirrups. To the boy, who was affected with the gas, Scarecrow appeared as a fiery eyed, deep-voiced monster riding a fire-breathing horse. After stating "you have nothing to fear, but fear itself", Rachel eluded Scarecrow by shocking him in the face with a taser. Scarecrow aimlessly rode off into the night, screaming in pain. Sgt. James Gordon informed Batman that Scarecrow was still at large. Scarecrow's Retreat and Continued Experiments Taming Killer Croc The Scarecrow was the mastermind behind Killer Croc's attacks. Crane drugged Croc with the fear toxin to make him try to kill everyone in his path. He also trained Croc to not fear bats. Batman encountered Croc and beat him, then moved on to find Scarecrow, who was about to slaughter Cardinal O'Fallon. Scarecrow had gathered a cult of mentally ill derelicts. He wore a large brimmed hat and carried a scythe for full effect. Scarecrow attempted to injure Batman with his scythe but failed. Batman defeated all the Scarecrow's men but Scarecrow escaped. Recaptured by Batman The Chechen's gang and Scarecrow's thugs meet in an empty parking lot to discuss the negative effect of Scarecrow's drug on the Chechen's customers. The meeting is interrupted by the Batmen (impostors of the Dark Knight that wear armour and wield firearms). Scarecrow easily holds his own against the impostor Batmen, until the real Batman arrives. Scrambling into his van, Scarecrow makes a getaway whilst Batman deals with the impostors and the gangsters. However, Scarecrow's plans go awry when Batman crashes into his vehicle mid-transit. Batman ties up a strangely happy Scarecrow, and leaves for him the police with the Batmen. Weapons and Equipment Scarecrow uses a deadly kind of Fear Toxin. The toxin is a powerful psychotropic hallucinogenic, causing disturbing images of fear in its victim's minds. When still a doctor, Crane used the toxin to experiment on his patients (nicknamed Crazies), and was brought into the League Of Shadows for use of his toxin against the whole of Gotham. The gas, in large doses, was mentally dangerous and capable of breaking one's mind. Only Lucius Fox was capable of making a cure for Crane's poison. In The Dark Knight, Scarecrow has managed to create a weapon from the gas, as seen when he uses a gas dispenser hidden in his sleeve. Despite the toxin's frightening effectiveness, Crane is quite defenceless once the gas is bypassed, as evident when Batman subdues him with little trouble. Psychological Profile To be written. Please contribute if you have a knowledge of psychology or sociology. Behind the Scenes Crane wears a mask, seemingly a poorly-stitched burlap sack with a hangman's noose dangling around the neck. The mask has a built-in rebreather and acts as a gas mask, and enhances the effect of the hallucinations in his experiments. The mask is put to good use when a victim is poisoned, making his appearance all the more terrifying to the victim; Batman hallucinates bats crawling out of the "mouth", Rachel hallucinates maggots writhing in it, Falcone sees him moving about in a blur, while a boy sees both Scarecrow and his mounted police horse with fiery eyes, with the horse also breathing fire. Scarecrow also wears an unbound straitjacket at the movie's climax due to his incarceration in Arkham Asylum. Cillian Murphy as Dr. Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow: A psychopharmacologist who works at Arkham Asylum and has developed fear-inducing toxins. He takes on the persona of the Scarecrow to intimidate others and further his study of fears and phobias. Nolan decided against Murphy for Batman, before casting him as Scarecrow. Murphy read numerous comics featuring the Scarecrow, and discussed making the character look less theatrical with Nolan. Murphy explained, "I wanted to avoid the Worzel Gummidge look. Because he's not a very physically imposing man he's more interested in the manipulation of the mind and what that can do." Web Site Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_Begins * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0372784/ * http://www2.warnerbros.com/batmanbegins/flash/index.html Category:Batman Begins Villains Category: Batman: Gotham Knight Villains Category: The Dark Knight Villains